


Modern Love

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 无良演员易装pua社区管理员by 番橙和我
Relationships: Phoenix Buchanan/Reginald Curry





	Modern Love

Phoenix Buchanan/Reginald Curry

关于假名：Crimson=深红色=Phoenix

“Curry先生与一位美丽的女士恋爱了！”毫无疑问，是那只成天在屋顶上游来荡去的小熊把这则消息传遍了整个温莎公园。Curry先生赌气地啃着黄油饼干，完全是谣言，没有恋爱，没有美丽的女士，但每个人都在问他：“Curry先生，恋爱一定是比做社区管理员更有趣的事情！”他只好忿忿地摆出一副凶相：“恋爱完全是浪费时间的同义词！”  
啊，不管怎么说，Curry先生意犹未尽地盯着铁皮盒里的最后一块饼干。自从母亲过世，他就再也没有吃到过这么香甜的黄油饼干了。但这是Crimson送给他的，也就是说，这是最后一块了，再也不会有了，Curry先生难过地把它留在了盒子里，然后舔了舔手指上的饼干渣。多么香甜啊！  
自从那天他从那家漂亮的餐厅夺门而逃，Crimson就再也没给他打过电话。唉，那天的她美极了，特别是当她欢天喜地地收下他的花的时候。那束花是Curry先生从花铺门前的废弃花枝堆里凑来的，包在一张顶鲜艳的传单里。“好香啊。”Crimson深深地嗅了一口，然后她问：“Curry先生，您愿意与我交往吗？”Curry先生慢慢地涨红了脸，支吾着什么突发事件落荒而逃，几乎没被椅子绊倒。  
Curry先生把日历翻过了页，这是他与Crimson小姐相遇的第95天，他俩的关系已经彻底完蛋。女孩们不爱他，只有嘲笑和欺骗落在他身上，短暂进入他生活的人最后都失望的离开……可是Crimson啊，她是那么好，Curry肯定自己爱她——事实上，这就是他逃跑的理由。  
自从Crimson消失不见，Curry先生发现自己的整个生活都在出问题。就像四月里太阳骤然熄灭！电路故障已经持续了好几天，下水道似乎也堵上了，好像从那个灾难性的夜晚后就开始了。谁知道呢，或许吧。Curry先生几乎没有想到他应该找几个修理工，既然几天来他都吃着方便食品和黄油小饼干，一天睡十三个小时。盖上饼干盒后，他终于记起给修理公司打电话。  
他们派来的电路修理工是个生面孔的年轻人，快乐得刺眼。Curry先生把门开了一条缝，怀疑地打量着他。  
“噢，您就是Curry先生！”这快乐的小伙子似乎对顾客的敌意浑然不觉，“您真是和传说中一样可爱！”  
可爱？修理工奇怪的用词让Curry先生有点不知所措。但他立刻想到，这可能是一种讽刺，那么他应该表现得愤怒一点。可还没等他竖起他那对醒目的眉毛，年轻的修理工就自顾自地接了下去：“Crimson小姐经常和我提起您！”  
“Crimson小姐？”Curry先生一下子僵硬了起来，“你怎么会认识她？”  
修理工挠了挠头，似乎有些困惑于顾客发问的方式：“我们是邻居呀。”  
“我敢说，你们两个是天生一对！”修理工很快又恢复了热情，“你知道，Crimson小姐从来没有那么快乐过！只要闻闻她厨房里传出来的黄油饼干香味就知道啦！”  
Curry先生低下了头，晕晕乎乎地把修理工请进了门。他实在不好意思告诉这个好心孩子事情的真相，只好咕咕囔囔地感谢着他的祝福。  
接下来到来的是管道工，是个有点肥胖的中年人，同样是张生面孔，但这回Curry先生大方地敞开了家门：“请进。”  
管道工略显无礼地环顾了四壁，似乎失望至极：“啊，我还盼望着能见到那位美丽的女主人呢。”  
Curry先生尴尬地红了脸，但没有生气：“其实……”  
“您是同Crimson小姐吵架了吗？”管道工一副恨铁不成钢的表情，“听我说，你们是天生一对！错失真爱是最不可原谅的事情！你瞧，作为Crimson的朋友，我有责任提醒你一下。”  
Curry先生的公寓从来没有在一天之内迎来过那么多访客，当门铃第三次响起，Curry先生几乎是小跑着去开门的，尽管他根本没有过预约第三位修理工。  
天呐。  
门外站着的就是Crimson本人，她穿着一条蓝色的绸缎裙，衬得她的蓝眼睛分外动人。对了，她还抱着一撂铁皮饼干盒，里面装满了香甜的黄油饼干。  
就这样，在他们相遇的第96天，Curry先生和Crimson小姐正式成了一对。

今天是两人相遇的第一百天。Curry先生翻箱倒柜地找出了几支被压得弯折的蜡烛和旧烛台，又跑去二手商店买来了成套的红酒杯，喜滋滋地要给他亲爱的女友一个惊喜。  
Crimson提着野餐篮准时到达。一进门，她看上去完全被Curry先生的心意打动了，甚至提着裙子转了个圈。Crimson个子十分高挑，但Curry先生认为，她像个小女孩似的提着裙子转圈的样子可爱极了。  
她扑上来亲吻Curry的脸颊：“Reg，你真是太可爱、太贴心了！”  
Curry先生一下子脸红到了耳朵尖。他有些懊恼，这副面红耳赤的样子实在是缺乏男子气概，尽管Crimmy总会说他“可爱极了”。  
晚餐愉快极了。Crimson带来的葡萄酒有清新的水果甜味，“就像她本人一样！”，Curry先生在女友温柔的劝哄下飘飘然地饮下了一杯又一杯。和其他单身汉不同，社区管理员几乎不喝酒，这点甜水儿够他晕头转向的了。  
“Crimmy。”Curry先生念叨着女友的名字，但他高兴得过了头，那些他背来要讨女孩欢心的话全像肥皂泡一样从他脑子里飞走了，“Crimmy……”  
Crimson被男友迷迷糊糊的样子逗得发笑，揽住他的脖子：“亲爱的。”  
女友混着葡萄酒和黄油饼干味道的气息扑在Curry先生的脸上，让他不由心猿意马。他立刻羞愧地谴责了自己龌龊的心思，小心翼翼地扶着女友的肩膀。但Crimson的视线一直在他被酒液烧红的嘴唇上来回移动，让Curry先生有些不自在地后退——陷进了椅子靠背里。  
女孩凑上去衔住了他的嘴唇，Curry一下子瞪大了眼睛，还“唔唔”地想说些什么，却被Crimson趁机攻入了牙关。灵活的舌头把不很整齐的齿列一一舔过，尝过上面残留的酒液，接着又去逗弄对方僵硬的舌头。Curry先生笨拙地配合着对方熟练的动作，下意识地屏住了呼吸，以至于当Crimson退出的时候他已经脱了力，靠着椅背狼狈地大口吞咽空气。  
然后不知怎地，Curry先生发现自己已经躺倒在床上了。Crimson像是忍耐了许久，把Curry先生的裤子扒了个干净，接着就开始解自己身上那些恼人的扣子。上帝啊，Curry先生晕晕乎乎地看着黄绿色的天花板，他从青春期就开始期待这一刻。实际上他害羞得几乎想要扯过被子遮住自己的裸体。  
“原来这样好的事情也会发生在我身上。”Curry先生几乎要哽咽了；实际上，泪光已经闪烁在他的眼角，“亲爱的，我没有想到我可以遇见你！”  
“噢，”Crimson亲了亲男友眼睛，“甜心，还有许多惊喜等着你哩。”  
Curry先生有点没听明白，但还是点了点头：Crimmy给他带来的那些“惊喜”，总让他喜欢得不知怎样才好。  
“先来打个招呼。”Crimson拉着Curry先生的手伸进自己的紧身裙底，按在自己的下体上。  
Curry先生一下子瞪大了眼睛。  
“Crimmy，”Curry先生盯着女友的胯部露出了诧异又迷惑的神情，慢慢把视线移回了她化着精致妆容的脸上，“Crimmy……”  
然后他猛地缩到了床角，紧抱着一个枕头在胸前，蓄在眼眶里的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，挂在下颔将滴未滴：“怎么会这样？怎么……”  
但Crimson看上去比他更难过崩溃，那双弄得Curry先生神魂颠倒的蓝眼睛里泪光盈盈：“我早就猜到了，你只是想要一个漂亮女孩儿，你们都只是想要一个漂亮女孩！”  
“不是的……”Curry先生完全慌了神，晚餐时喝下肚的葡萄酒似乎全涌进了脑子里，阻止他把事情理出个头绪，“不是的。”  
“你被我吓到了，现在你开始厌恶我了。”Crimson哭得伤心极了，Curry先生觉得一定是自己做错了什么。  
“不是的！”Curry先生犹豫着松开了那个可怜的枕头，向他伤心欲绝的“女友”挪动，“好吧，只要你是Crimmy。”  
“真的吗？”  
“怎会有假！”Curry先生按着胸口保证。  
Crimson霎时破涕为笑：“Reg，我知道你不忍心让我失望的！”  
还不等Curry回答什么，Crimson就扑上来狂热地亲吻他。没一会儿，Curry先生发现自己的一条腿已经被架到了对方的肩膀上。好吧，他对男人之间是怎么做爱的没什么概念，而且想到自己刚刚让Crimmy伤了心，他觉得自己最好还是不要提出什么异议。  
但等Crimson开始用手指和润滑剂开拓他的后穴，Curry还是不安地乱动了起来，这感觉太奇怪了：“Crimmy，有点难受了。”  
“放心，不会疼的。相反，待会儿你会舒服得不得了的！”Crimson开始用男人的嗓音说话了。Curry隐隐觉得他的声线有些熟悉。  
“好吧。”Curry下定决心不再让亲爱的Crimmy失望，于是配合地圈住了他的脖子。当然，一部分原因是他在下意识地寻求一点安全感。  
“宝贝，我真是一刻也等不了了。”  
Crimson甩掉了他的紧身裙，挺腰插入了那个紧张地开阖着的小洞里。Curry先生尖叫着恋人的名字，痛得全身发抖：“可是，真的很疼。”  
“放松点儿。”Crimson给了他一个安抚的吻，富有技巧地撸动他萎顿的阴茎，“舒服点儿了吗？”  
“好像是。”Curry先生带着点儿泣音在恋人的耳边嗫嚅道。  
Crimson重新开始抽插，轻易地找到了肠壁上脆弱敏感的那一点。不消说，他相当懂得怎么让他青涩的床伴快乐。Curry先生轻微地摇晃着脑袋，身体内部陌生的感觉让他好奇又慌张：“好奇怪。”  
“很舒服才对吧？”Crimson惩罚性地加重了力道，把Curry白皙的皮肤都攥得起了红。Curry忍不住再次尖叫出声，但阴茎顶端的小孔却滴滴答答地冒起了水，后穴的抽插也渐渐顺畅了起来，“第一次就被弄得那么爽，这算是天赋异禀吗？”  
Curry没有回应恋人带点羞辱意味的诘问，汹涌的快感轻易攻陷了他原本已经脆弱至极的理智防线。他的哼叫越来越甜，迷恋地嗅着恋人脖颈上熟悉的黄油饼干的香气。

Curry先生费力地睁开眼睛，宿醉的眩晕让他有点回忆不起昨晚的事情，但一些零碎的片段就足够让他脸红了。Crimmy已经不在床上了，但浴室传来的淋浴声提醒着他一切都是真实。  
他看见一个裹着他的浴袍的男人从浴室走了出来。  
“Buchanan先生？！”  
Curry又一次猛地缩到了床角，那只可怜的枕头再次被他紧紧抱在怀里。  
“别这样，亲爱的，”演员的声音懒洋洋的，“我相信我已经是你的男友了。”  
“你不是女孩，也不是Crimmy。”Curry先生喃喃道。  
“不不不，”Phoenix相当自得地伸出手指摇了摇，“我当然就是你的Crimmy。我还是你的管道工和你的电路修理工。我绝对是个天才演员，不是吗？”  
Curry先生呆了很久，然后愤怒地大吼，声音又分明带着哽咽：“骗子！滚出我的家门！”  
演员好像不太明白，愣在了原地。Curry跌跌撞撞地下了床，站在Phoenix的面前。这次他的语气平静多了：“滚出我的家门。”  
Phoenix后退了一步，Curry的模样让他慌张了。  
“好吧。”他装作轻松地耸了耸肩，模样却不可避免地显得有些狼狈。他按照Curry的要求离开了，身上还披着Curry的浴袍。  
Curry先生红着眼眶从窗帘缝里偷偷看了一眼Phoenix离开的样子，随后又恨恨地把窗帘拉得紧紧的，不透一丝光。他决定好好睡一觉，把关于Crimmy或者Phoenix的所有事都通通忘掉。  
还没等他彻底入睡，电话铃忽然响了。  
“Reg，”Curry先生一下子认出了电话那头的声音，“Reg，不管怎样，今晚你愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”  
Phoenix的语气听上去和他为那个该死的游乐场揭幕时一模一样。Curry先生用力挂上了电话，想象着座机就是Phoenix那张洋洋得意的脸。  
“那家店……好吧。”电话那头的Phoenix瞪了一眼那个戴着长长假发新人偶，“Crimson，不许笑，来想想办法吧！”


End file.
